


It's All In the View

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Hunting Trips 5 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>For Dean, moving from disappointment to elation only takes seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In the View

It happened so quickly. 

The bathroom beckoned, Dean stood, the tablecloth followed him, and the table’s contents, food, drinks and all, sailed toward the floor.

The resulting crash echoed through the room, followed by a rousing round of applause from employees, customers, and… his brother.

“Nice move,” Sam laughed. 

Dean just sighed, his stomach rumbling unhappily. He’d really been looking forward to that turkey club sandwich. It had looked so good. And those fries; from the smell, they were to die for. 

“Let me help you with that.”

Dean went from disappointment to elation in seconds. She was a vision in blue. Low rise blue jeans, cropped light blue shirt, both hugging her body in all the right places, blue sandals, and… yep, blue eyes. 

She smiled at him. “Don’t worry about the mess. I’ll go ahead and place another order for you. It’ll just take a few minutes.”

“Thanks,” Dean answered slowly, sexily – if he was any judge – a matching smile on his face. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Sam mocked as soon as she was out of hearing. 

Dean ignored his sarcasm. He’d be the first to admit that his gratitude had nothing to do with the food, and everything to do with the view.

~end~


End file.
